Various types of computing devices, such as mobile computing devices and computers, have become more and more pervasive in today's marketplace. As a result, various types of applications have been developed to assist users of such devices with various activities. As devices have increasingly become the way consumers (or customers) communicate, building applications to interface with the consumer of such devices may be beneficial.